


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 211

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 211 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 211 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 211

INDRA  
Send our fastest riders to Tondc. Now!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sen op oso mou snap hosa gon Tondisi. Nau!_

WOMAN  
Quiet. They take the strongest.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shof op. Emo hon daun mou yujon._

INDRA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu gonplei ste odon._


End file.
